Konoha's Tsubasa No Kishi
by Sukai Soyokaze
Summary: What if naruto was chosen as the next arch angel on earth? something that only appears every 10,000 years? Well read and find out. Naruxhina main pairing will be others. This is a godly naruto fic. Flames will be used to raost my marshmellows.


"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Mind Talking"_

"**Ancient Beasts talking"**

**On with the show!**

Naruto's POV

Why? Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it have been someone else? I know that's selfish but right now I couldn't care less. She didn't have to die. She didn't want to die. So why? Maybe it's because she worked together with amateurs. People who just became chunin, and they had only killed like once. So they hesitated and it cost them her life and my happiness.

I've killed more times than I would ever be able to remember due to all the times the villagers thought it would be fun to hurt me and call me names, but they learned their lessons. All it took was one time for me to lose control and they backed off.

I used to get looks of hatred, pure hatred and I still do but this time it's 20 percent hatred and 80 percent fear. I don't care though, I only cared about her. Now she's gone too. Her long blonde hair that I'll never be able to feel again, her bright green eyes that will never look at me with love again, her arms that would never wrap themselves around me after I get hurt again.

If I could right now, I would kill myself to be with her again. Kaminari Kaji. My sister, now KIA.

Killed in action is what it means. Now I'm alone again.

Third person POV

Naruto sat there on his knees, tears streaming down his face in front of the memorial stone. His finger touching a single name.

"You wanted me to be strong…" he mumbled

"I'll keep my promise" naruto said standing up before running to his apartment.

Naruto sighed as he walked into his dingy apartment and threw the keys on the table. Then he walked into his room, stripped then took a shower. He felt as the warm water soaked and relaxed his muscles after the long day of pranking people.

After washing his hair with her lemon scented shampoo naruto stepped out the shower and tied a towel around his waist. He stood in front of his full body mirror. Since his sun-kissed hair was still wet it fell into his face giving him that 'bad boy' look that girls love so much.

He was well toned sporting a 6-pack with medium sized biceps. By now he had lost all his baby fat to strenuous training that he did. Most people thought he was a demon or he was weak, loud, obnoxious, and stupid. Tch, yeah right.

'_If they thought that then they must not be very good ninja'_ naruto mused before turning around to inspect the tattoo that suddenly appeared one night after he had gotten beaten by the villagers. It was a picture of 6 curled up wings in intricate detail.

But the thing that got him was the wings were black with gold on the tips of the feathers, and he didn't know why so he didn't mess with it. He liked the tattoo; it reminded him why he put up with all the crap he gets from the village.

His bright blue eyes looked like they had electricity running through them if you looked right. He thought his eyes were fluorescent which to him would be pretty cool.

After a few more minutes of 'self admiring' naruto put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. Tomorrow in the academy they were going to do a practice genin exam in front of the whole class and he wanted to be ready.

'_I wonder if my parents had trouble with the bunshin' _he thought before slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

**#. #Mindscape of DOOMM#. #**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer like corridor knee deep in murky water that never stayed going one way. _'What is this place?'_ naruto thought before noticing the glowing pipes that were running along the wall.

There were five in all. It went blue, red, black, white, and gold. Naruto was tempted to tough each one but something was telling him to go down the hallway.

He trotted down endless corridors feeling as if someone was watching him, and it was beginning to get on his nerves. After trudging down the hallways for five minutes he stopped as he realized he was lost.

'_**Keep coming kit your going the right way, just a little further' **_ a voice said echoing off the walls scaring naruto in the process. Naruto paused for a second before shrugging and trudging forward. Walking farther into the hallway he found a set of stairs leading down deeper in brain.

He shivered subconsciously before easing his way down the steps. Reaching the bottom naruto found he was in a giant room with two _huge _cages that was the size of the hokage monument and had pieces of paper on them with the kanji for seal on it.

"Wow!" naruto exclaimed leaning his head all the way back trying to see the top. All of a sudden he heard chuckling coming from one of the cages, peering inside he stepped a little closer but two giant red eyes with black slits for pupil snapped open scaring him **"Boo" **the voice said before breaking out in laughter.

Naruto tumbled backwards before landing on his butt. Naruto looked up and glared at whatever was in the cage hearing it still laughing. While naruto glared golden chains appeared in naruto's hand but whatever was in the cage hadn't noticed (poor fox).

Naruto got angrier because whatever it was, was still laughing so the golden chains in our favorite blonds hands started snaking towards the cage. Soon the laughter got cut off being replaced by the sound of something being refrained.

Naruto, who was still glaring, pulled on the chain to bring whatever it was into the light. When he saw just what the creature was he gasped "I...But...I thought the yondaime killed you?" naruto asked. The fox, whose 9-tails were twitching in annoyance, looked like he wanted to laugh which made naruto glare harder and start to close his left hand slowly which caused the chains to constrict the kyubi slowly.

Naruto released the chan that had wrapped around the kyubi's muzzle "Answer me" naruto hissed.

Kyubi started gasping for air so naruto loosened the chains around the fox's body. Kyubi looked at naruto with a glare but naruto didn't even flinch **"Fine. No human can kill an immortal or become immortal for that matter so they had to seal me inside of you" **kyubi said while cursing kami for giving uzumaki's a bloodline that could, quite literally, whip him into the ground.

"You're…You're sealed inside of me?" naruto asked heartbroken. This was the reason he had only known love once. He really was a demon. As if reading the depressed boy's thoughts kyubi cursed his affection for his container. He had seen how the boy was treated and felt _a little _guilty.

"**Foolish boy, you are most certainly not a demon. Not a full one anyways" **kyubi said while struggling to breath. Naruto noticed this so he released kyubi from his hold making said demon lord breathe a sigh of relief. "What…what do you mean 'not a full one'?" he whispered so quietly that if it hadn't of been for kyubi's animal senses he wouldn't have heard it.

Kyubi layed down while thinking about how to explain this to his vessel. **"All in due time vessel. First, I assume you have noticed the tattoo that adorns your back?" **the fox asked watching naruto's every move.

The blonde boy nodded slowly. **"Good. Now I shall explain to you what they are, what they mean, and what they do."** Kyubi told him while shifting in the water he could sense the boy's desperation about knowing what was going on.

"**Simply put they are angel wings and yes, they are real" **kyubi said. At naruto's gob smacked expression the kitsune continued. **"They mean that kami has chosen you to be her arch angel guardian here on earth, you know the standard protect the humans, put demons back in maki. That kind of shit" **the kitsune said while watching naruto's emotions flicker across the shocked boys face in amusement.

"**In order to summon your wings, which you should not do in enclosed spaces, you must focus chakra to your shoulders which will allow you're wings to burst free. I will not lie, the first time will hurt like a bitch but the longer you have them out the more you will get used to it and the less it will hurt you the next time you summon them." **Kyubi stated while drumming his claws on the ground which made naruto almost lose his balance.

"**But we will get to the training later first I must tell you about your heritage." **At that statement naruto shot to attention **"Your parents are the first ever angel demon to fall in love which makes you a hybrid of the two. That's why when you first arrived you saw more than one glowing pipe. The blue one is your regular chakra, red is mine, black is demonic, white is holy, and golden is your bloodline ability but that is beside the point."**

"**Your parent's names were…Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" **kyubi said and then put his head down to let the boy process this information.

Naruto thought about it and thought about it. He knew those names somewhere. Then the answer hit him like one of kyubi's tails, which actually happened "What the fuck kyubi?" naruto asked while nursing the bruise that was on his arm.

"**You were going into shock I had to do something. Anywayssss I assume you figured out who those two people are?"**

"Yea Kushina Uzumaki was the red death. She was known throughout the entire elemental nations for her brutal method of killing people. Then…Minato Namikaze the…the fourth hokage of konoha." Naruto said quietly. Before he knew it tears were streaming down his face.

"Why…why choose me out of all the people out there?" naruto asked as the tears sped up.

Kyubi didn't know what to do. His mate and kits had been killed before he had gotten to learn how to comfort children, so kyubi slowly took one of his tails and patted naruto's back with it awkwardly. **"Boy he was the hokage. He couldn't have asked another family for their child." **Kyubi said hesitantly. He didn't want to anger the one who had **that **bloodline.

"Bullshit. He could've taken an orphan" naruto argued, while his anger grew. **"No he couldn't you gaki. Only uzumaki's have the will power to take on a nine-tails"** kyubi snorted.

"Then why not take another Uzumaki?" naruto yelled crying harder. **"Because the whole Uzumaki clan was wiped out!" **kyubi bellowed, having gotten tired of his vessel's ignorance **"You are the last of your god damned clan because your mother died giving birth to you and then your father died sealing me in you!" **kyubi yelled but then quickly regretted his words after looking at the pain etched all over naruto's face.

"**Listen kit I" **kyubi started only to be cut off by the boy "NO! Don't talk to me! I'm a monster! I killed my own parents! The villagers were right, I deserve to die!" naruto yelled as he choked over his own tears.

"**No god damnit!" **kyubi yelled back, at naruto's shocked expression he continued **"That night wasn't like your so-called leader told you. I had been sleeping in my den when some gay looking dude that smelled like he bathed in snakes, the one this village calls orochimaru, came to me asking for the secret to immortality.** **I had kindly** **told him to 'fuck off' so I could sleep but I guess he didn't like that because next thing I knew he and this guy named Uchiha madara came and put me under a pretty damn strong genjutsu that I couldn't break. It made me attack your village and I couldn't stop myself. That's where your father came in sealing me in you, but all the killing intent was too much for your mother to take right after she just gave birth so her heart gave way to the pressure."**

Kyubi said while shifting in his cage. All of a sudden rage and pure demonic killer intent washed over the mindscape and kyubi only thought one thing **'…fuck'. **Naruto shot off the ground while white and black chakra swirled around him.

He screamed in agony as his six pitch black wings started growing from the tattoo on his back. When the screams stopped naruto was lowered to the ground. The boy/angel/demon stood up while his blonde bangs cast shadows over his eyes. When naruto looked up kyubi was shit scared. Kyubi was in the presence of the one and only archangel, the last one had died ten thousand years ago.

Naruto's eyes had turned blood red with a black slit in the middle "Where is the ones called orochimaru and madara?"  Naruto bellowed making his voice echo throughout the corridors of his mind but that wasn't the only thing it did.

In the cage beside kyubi two giant eyes snapped open. They were a stunning azure blue with a cat-like slit in the middle. Slowly the eyes rose until they were about 100ft in the air, all of a sudden white chakra came rushing out of the cage towards naruto surrounding him and then being absorbed through his skin.

The changes happening to his body were visible to the kyubi as he watched his container's whisker marks fade but if you looked hard enough you could see them. His canines got so sharp and long that he reminded kyubi of a vampire he had met once.

The boys skin had changed to scales for a few seconds until it faded back to skin but the kitsune knew that no kunai (unless sharpened by wind chakra) would be able to pierce the child's skin. Next his fingernails changed into 3 inch long claws able to cut through a steel wall like it was butter. Then his hair grew down his shoulders and into his face (I'll put a link on profile so you can see).

His blue eyes flashed silver with a white pupil for a second before returning back to their azure blue. Kyubi may not have seen it or felt it but somehow he knew that his vessel had just become one of those 'don't-fuck-with-me' dudes, he could tell.

Naruto dropped to the ground panting while his wings flapped a little behind him, making their golden trimmed feathers shine in the light.

"**So you are the next arch angel" **a very feminine and melodic voice bellowed from the cage beside kyubi, one that the fox recognized because he immediately bowed **"Lady Gin, I'm sorry I did not recognize your presence earlier, I had not known that you were sealed here too" **kyubi apologized while trembling slightly from fear, now there were _two _beings here that could take him on, this just wasn't his day.

"**Rise kyubi, you did not recognize me because I hid my chakra. I slept only to awaken when the boy got his wings which he has" **gin replied while walking into the light making naruto gasp.

Gin was a giant 100ft tall silver dragon. On her belly the scales were a fluorescent green that shined. Her eyes had the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, and when he looked down he noticed his eyes were the same color as hers along with his other changes.

On her back she had green spikes sticking out all the way down to her tail and on her head, two long horns were seen.

"W-who are you?" naruto stuttered while trying to regain his composure. The dragon looked at him, her eyes visibly softening **"I am one of the 10 great guardians of Shinwa No Ten or mythical heaven. ** **Their all kinds of races live in peace, away from the wars of the humans. Some of the races include fairies, vampires, werewolves, and other beings that are in your kinds bedtime stories"** Gin spoke as she settled herself in a laying position.

"Why are you sealed within me?" naruto asked, amazed at what he was just told. **"I was told that since you were the next archangel, I was to come and teach you our ways and protect you" **gin replied while her tailed flicked back and forth.

Naruto nodded then looked down at his reflection in the water "Why do I look so different?" he asked still perplexed by what had transpired not 20 minutes ago. **"It was when you first felt my chakra, all jinchuriki's change upon receiving the biju's essence for the first time, hence the reason you had whisker marks"** gin explained, while inwardly she was amazed that kyubi had remained silent all this time.

"So…so what will happen to me now?" naruto asked quietly. Gin's eyes softened even more at the hurt and scared expression etched upon his face. So she stuck her head through the bars and softly nuzzled his head making him laugh and pet her. **"Well first I look at your memories to see what you know already, then I'll teach you history and other things that are necessary" **at the first thing naruto's mood darkened considerably which made gin slightly confused about what he could have been through to cause such a reaction.

"Just know, you might not like what you see" naruto warned with a small sad smile on his face as gin tapped his forehead with her tail.

To naruto and kyubi it looked like it had only taken a second but to gin that second was the longest she had ever experienced. As she snapped back up she had to hold back a gasp when she finally noticed the boy's wings which were the blackest that any angel's wing could get. **"Naruto, would you like to know the reason you wings are black when you are an archangel?" **gin asked in a serious voice that made naruto flinch.

"Well I just thought it was because I'm half demon or something" the boy said scratching the back of his head which made him yelp and pull his hand back showing the blood on his claws. Gin just shook her head no **"Unfortunately this is not true. In reality being half demon would only make it easier for you to kill and be in battle along with extra merits that kyubi shall teach you. But the real reason for your wings color is because of, your life" **gin said with a scowl upon her face, showing rows of razor sharp pearly white teeth.

"M-my life?" naruto stuttered as he thought that having black wings was a disgrace. As if reading his mind gin quickly amended that line of thought **"Naruto having black wings doesn't make you a disgrace. In fact most archangels wings are always tinted a dark color; I just didn't expect yours to be so…dark. The more an archangel gets mistreated and hated the more its wings grow darker"**

"Oh…" naruto said quietly and then noticed that gin seemed to be uncomfortable in the cage "Urm lady gin are you alright? I mean I would change this place if I could but…" naruto said while looking away. Suddenly kyubi spoke up, scaring naruto because he had forgotten that the fox was there **"You must think on what you want it to look like. Then focus on that picture. Try to find somewhere you feel at peace and relaxed, because you are going to be spending a lot of time here"**

Naruto nodded in thanks and then focused on a lush meadow that stretched on as far as the eye could see, and then put a giant lake in the middle of that. Next he added a giant (and I mean _giant_) sakura tree that looked to be over ten thousand years old. Under the shade of the tree he put a 4 story house with everything that one would need when training, a dojo, weapons and armor room, and other needed things like bedrooms, bathroom, living room, kitchen you get the idea.

When naruto opened his eyes he looked around trying to make sure that everything he imagined would still be there. Nodding his head in satisfaction he looked over to see gin stretching her wings and was amazed at how long they were. She could cover konoha without any difficulty!

Suddenly naruto felt the urge to fly high in the sky and feel the wind whipping through his hair.

Gin could sense this so she looked at him with a smirk, or as good a smirk that a dragon could get.** "Would you like for me to teach you?" **she asked while gesturing to the six folded feathered appendages twitching in anticipation. Naruto excitedly nodded his head and ran to stand beside the colossal beast.

"**First we practice on controlling your wings. Open them, close them and repeat this exercise until you can control them completely" **gin told the boy. As naruto was doing his exercise and making astounding progress gin noticed nine red fluffy tails swaying in the breeze as their owner slept in the tree.

Naruto startled gin by announcing his perfect control over his wings. Gin asked him to demonstrate and he did so by showing her how he could open one of his wings then close it, then he could curl all of his wings around him to form a protective shell. Gin nodded her approval which made naruto very happy 'cause he had never had anyone happy with what he did.

"**Now try flapping in place to see if you can hover. Once you do that you'll be able to fly" **gin said as she flapped her wings a little making a breeze hit naruto, making his hair sway. Naruto nodded then took off his jacket and shirt making all of his scars visible. Gin was appalled, they had done these things to a child, humans would always disgust her. One particular scar looked like he had been through excruciating pain when he got it. It looked like it came from a sword, the scar started at his mid-side then stretched up and wrapped around his torso multiple times.

Gin blew some chakra onto his body which healed the scars completely. Naruto stared at himself before turning around to face gin, then he bowed "Thank you gin-chan" he said with his foxy/dragon like smile which still resembled a fox more so then a dragon.

Gin nodded back to him with a smile making him stand up and continue to practice hovering. After about 50 minutes of flapping and ten minutes of rest naruto was ready to fly.

Gin told him to start running then flap his wings as hard as he could. Which he did making his body float several feet up into the air. After flying low to the ground for a little while naruto got used to flapping his wings and now did it sub-consciously.

He started heading higher into the clouds feeling more and more free the higher he went. After naruto burst through the clouds he somersaulted in the air having the most fun he had ever had. When he opened his eyes he gasped, as far as he could see there was nothing but a field of white clouds below him. As he turned around he was startled to see gin burst through the clouds in all her glory.

Next to her he looked like a speck of dust. Noticing the confused look she got from the archangel she raised one of her eyebrows (I have no idea just go with it) **"You didn't expect me to stay down there while you have all the fun did you?" **she asked while laughing. Naruto just chuckled nervously before touching her and yelling out 'Tag your it!' as he dove beneath the barrier of clouds.

Gin smiled to herself then dove beneath the clouds herself to find the blonde haired hybrid. Using her 'better than 100 inuzuka's' sense of smell she found naruto hiding behind a cloud and tagged him softly with her tail before flying back up through the clouds.

She made sure he was within hearing distance (his not hers. Hers is like she can hear a pin drop 5 miles away) before calling out to him. **"Naruto use your senses to find me and when you do try and fly as fast as you can" **she called out before finding a cloud that was big enough to fit her within it.

Naruto stopped having heard his shishou's request and tried to smell her. He was amazed at how good everything smelt, he was positive that all of his senses were almost as good as his shishou's (in case you're wondering he just now noticed his super senses because he was too focused on what the two mighty beasts were telling him). He just needed experience and a few more years.

Naruto quickly started sniffing around. He could smell the clouds, which coincidently smelled like cotton. Then he could smell himself which smelled like lemons _'must be my natural scent 'cause I use the bodywash so much'_ he mused to himself before focusing on the task at hand.

He sniffed around once more and smelled what he thought to be kyubi because of the _fiery _tingling sensation he had in his nose. As he sniffed once more he smelt white daffodils. _'It's her'_ he thought and then excitedly he followed her smell only for it to be engulfed by the scent of cotton when he got to a large cloud.

Just to make sure it wasn't a trick, naruto circled the entire cloud making sure that her scent didn't lead of into another direction before diving headfirst into the cloud like he would do into a pool.

Gin was pleasantly pleased and surprised when he found her so quickly. She was also amused by the fact that the boy had his jaw hanging wide open at the sight of her lying down on a cloud (I thought that this would be so cool if it were real so I had to put it here).

"**Just push your chakra out of your feet when you step on the cloud. But keep your wings ready to take off just in case you fall through" **gin told him. She was satisfied when the boys first 12 steps didn't end in total failure. Archangels were, after all, better than the others so they usually tended to get things faster than most.

After walking on the cloud for fifteen minutes naruto's body had started pushing chakra to his feet by itself without naruto having to think about.

So slowly but surely naruto started to lie down while struggling to push chakra out while lying down. 5 minutes later naruto was laying down while pushing chakra out the whole backside of his body without thought.

"**Naruto, come we must start your training with kyubi" **gin told him before stopping the chakra she had been releasing and falling through the clouds in a nose dive. Naruto followed suit except he dived while spinning in the air. As he fell he began to spin faster and faster making a huge cyclone surround him. Oddly enough naruto wasn't feeling dizzy at all. What he felt was the total opposite, he felt empowered!

Unknown to naruto his eyes had real lightning sparking within them making them shine even more and glow with a neon blue hue.

Gin, however, had noticed this and smirked _**'he's starting to unlock his powers already. You will be a very powerful archangel Uzumaki naruto. Perhaps, the strongest one since Nichiyo' **_she thought while watching the tornado swirl around naruto in a frenzy. As they got closer to the ground gin spread her wings and immediately banked off to the left so she could get out of the way of the explosion that was sure to happen.

She glided close to the ground while still keeping an eye on the giant grey tornado that was starting to spark with lightning. Gin flew towards kyubi who was lying down next to the lake.** "Kyubi. Look"** she told him as she landed with a soft thump next to him.

The fox's eyes widened considerably when he saw the spinning death heading straight for the ground. **"Is…is that him?" **kyubi asked unable to do anything else except gape.

Gin nodded once **"He's tapping into his powers already. We will have to train him soon" **she stated as she watched the now black tornado with lightning flashes around it hit the ground causing a huge explosion, making a very strong gust of wind hit everything around it.

Kyubi dug his claws into the ground to keep from being blown away while gin didn't even tilt. When the giant explosion subsided gin and kyubi ran to see what happened to the power house that was naruto Uzumaki.

When they got there they found a giant 100ft deep crater with naruto nowhere in sight. Suddenly naruto flew out of the clouds and landed, surprisingly gracefully, beside the two legends who gaped at him. "That was AWSOME!" naruto exclaimed loudly thrusting his hands up into the air.

That was when he noticed gin and kyubi gaping at him "What?" he asked while feeling his face. **"Naruto" **gin started **"How did you get out of that tornado, I thought for sure that you would've hit the ground" **she asked. Naruto blinked once then twice "Oh. That, well I opened my wings a little so that my trajectory would u-turn and take me straight up. I was still spinning so when I turned I must have slowed down the tornado" the boy said and then took out a small note book and a pencil and began writing in it, putting the pencil in his mouth every so often to chew on the led before he would yell 'aha!' and then start scribbling furiously again.

Gin and kyubi waited for naruto to finish whatever he was doing so he could tell them what he was doing. Not long after naruto stopped writing and began kissing the notebook. Finally gin gave up **"Naruto what are you doing?" **she asked exasperated. She desperately wanted to know.

"Oh I'm naming that move I just did and then finding ways to improve it" he said with a triumphant smile. Gin seemed excited if the glint in her eye was anything to go by. Soon she started shrinking smaller and smaller having her scales replaced by skin and claws replaced by not as long but still as sharp fingernails.

When the transformation was done gin looked just like an 18 year old girl. She had long silver hair that went down her back and sparkling blue eyes. Her figure was a perfect hourglass shape and she walked with graceful but strideful steps that had everyone knowing she was a damn good kunoichi.

She was wearing regular black jeans, a green tank-top, and some green slip ons. She walked to naruto and took the note book from him (to which he protested loudly with a smile on his face) and began reading what he had so far.

It read:

**Shi O Kaiten **_(Spinning death)_

_By spinning at speeds close to the speed of light while diving, user is surrounded by clouds. By adding your elemental chakra into the storm it becomes a giant tornado with elements hitting the ground every so often._

_While the user is still spinning he or she will be able to slow down the storm by going straight up. Or if my theory is proved right, if you fly in a different direction while still going clock-wise you may be able to get the storm to follow you._

_Side-effects: Unknown_

Naruto was nervous while she read. He wanted to know if she thought it was good or not. Gin looked at naruto from the corner of her eye. He was kicking the ground and biting his lower lip.

Inwardly she smiled; he was just a child looking for approval. Gin turned to naruto and smiled which seemed to reassure him because he smiled back "its good naruto no need to worry. Now kyubi if would please" gin said looking at the giant fox who's tail was twitching in anticipation at the pain and bloodshed he would cause for his poor vessel.

Kyubi nodded and started shrinking down just like gin. Where a 50ft fox once stood, in its place was a man whose hair was fiery red and stopped at his shoulders. His eyes were a blood red and seemed to peer into your soul. The man was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt that hugged his muscles and some red leather pants that had a black nine-tailed kitsune running up the side. He also had on a white sleeve-less trench coat that was black underneath.

"Forgive me naruto. I don't think we've been properly introduced. Names Goka and I'll be your personal trainer on this fine day. Be prepared to go through hell with me." Goka said smiling which showed his pearly white razor sharp teeth.

Suddenly a thought his gin. She remembered that while she was looking through the boys memories she repeatedly saw an indigo haired girl that always stuttered and blushed next to him.

"Naruto?" gin asked "Hm?" "What do you know about girls?" she asked making him look down "Oh um *sigh* nothing. The teachers at the academy kicked me out of sex Ed because they said no one would love a demon like me" naruto said sadly.

Gin and goka growled "Fine. Then before we start your training you shall learn how to read, and write properly. Then we shall teach you how to charm a lady" gin said with a smirk _'Playing matchmaker is always fun' _she thought to herself before strapping naruto down on the ground.

You could hear naruto's screams resounding throughout konoha.

**Author's Note: Yo! Alright this is one of those naruto is a super powered invincible person fics because I personally think he deserves power after all the stuff he's been through. N e ways NaruxHina FTW! There might be ShikaxTema, NejixTen, ChojixIno, SasuxOC, and more!**

**Disclaimer: Sukai does not own naruto. She just owns the plotline.**

**Su-chan: Damn it disclaimer! I didn't want them to know that**

**Disclaimer: not my problem I'm just doing my job**

**Su-chan: Grrr**


End file.
